The Phantom of The Opera
by ashamaru
Summary: Sasuke adalah penyanyi opera berbakat yang dilatih oleh the phantom. Terinspirasi dari novel The Phantom of The Opera karya Monsieur Gastron Leroux. Fic colab w/ Mademoiselle Niigo S. AU, OOC.


Yak fic colab pertama dengan Mademoiselle Niigo S, hohoho

Terinspirasi dari novelnya Monsieur Gastron Leroux yang judulnya Phantom of The Opera

Warning : *kayanya* OOC, AU, agak gaje, agak gore dan smut kayanya di chapter selanjutnya hohohoho

Disclaimer : Monsieur Masashi sumting... I don't remember his last name-_-

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne lecture, les gars!<strong>

* * *

><p>Lelaki berambut <em>raven<em> itu terdiam memandangi pianonya. Ya, dia baru selesai melatih suara tenornya yang merdu. Melatihnya sendiri. Tidak seperti beberapa waktu lalu, dimana ada malaikat musik yang melatihnya dengan sabar dan baik. Terlintas dibayangannya ketika ada sebuah suara bass yang ingin memilikinya. Terlintas lagi dibayangannya. Dia kembali menekan tuts pianonya dengan teknik _mezzo forte_. Dia mulai menyanyi dengan suara tenornya yang menggelegar.

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me and speaks my name_

_And do I dream again for now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind_

Dia memainkan _interlude_nya dengan _grand piano_nya. Bagian itu seharusnya dibuat lembut dengan teknik _mezzo piano_. Tapi bukan, itu bukan _interlude_. Itu adalah bagian yang seharusnya dinyanyikan oleh lawan nyanyinya. Tapi sekarang dia sendiri, tanpa siapa pun di sekitarnya. Dia kembali melanjutkan bait lagunya.

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear _

_I am the mask you wear_

Dia menghentikan permainan pianonya. Dia beralih dari pianonya menuju _church organ_nya. Suara horor terdengar saat dia melanjutkan bagian lagu tadi yang sempat terhentikan. Suara _church organ _yang menyeramkan itu terlihat menenangkan hatinya. Dia kembali melanjutkan syairnya.

_Your spirit and my voice in one combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind_

Segera dia meninggalkan _church organ_nya dan berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Dia berjalan ke arah _brown wardrobe_nya yang kokoh dan besar. Dia membuka pintu besar _wardrobe_nya. Muncullah sebuah kaca besar di sisi dalam pintu _wardrobe_nya. Dia menanggalkan piyama biru kesayangannya. Tubuh polosnya yang terpantul di kaca memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang membuat kaum adam dan hawa berdecak kagum. Dia mengambil _tail-coat_nya dan memakaikannya di tubuh atletisnya. _He's well-dressed now._

Dia mengambil biolanya yang berada diatas lemari dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Lagi-lagi dia bercermin. Memandangi wajah tegasnya yang tampan. Memandangi tulang nasalnya yang mancung. Memandangi tulang frontalnya yang lebar. Memandangi tulang mandibulanya yang kokoh. Dia puas dengan pemberian tuhannya ini.

Dia memandang benda kayu bersenar 6 ditangannya yang tadi dia ambil di lemari. Benda yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang dia sayangi. Seseorang yang telah meninggalkannya beberapa waktu lalu. Dia melempar biolanya ke arah kaca tersebut. Prang! _The mirror successfully broke._ Kepingan pecahan kaca itu berhamburan di sekitar punggung kakinya. Dia tersenyum. Dia mengambil pecahan kaca yang berbentuk segitiga sembarang tersebut dan memandanginya. Sesaat kemudian pergelangan tangannya telah bersimbah darah. Cairan merah beraroma besi itu keluar dari sela-sela goresan di sekitar pergelangan tangannya. Dia telah menggoreskan pecahan kaca tadi di _arteri ulnaris_nya. Dengan senyumnya dia meregang nyawa. Saat terakhir hidupnya dia malah teringat dengan seseorang. Seseorang bertopeng putih yang pernah menorehkan kenangan suka dan duka di kepalanya. Malaikat musik yang membuatnya setenar sekarang. _The phantom._

* * *

><p>Kau tahu, bagaimana rasanya mengagumi dalam kegelapan? Mengagumi wajahmu tertutupi sepenuhnya oleh topeng porselen putih tanpa cela, yang terpasang setiap hari setiap saat? Mencintai dalam remang remang lampu belakang panggung atau gemerlapnya tata cahaya di atas panggung? Tidak kau tak tahu. Kau tak tahu rasanya hidup sebagai aku, Naruto. Aku memang tak cukup terkenal. Mungkin orang orang yang lewat hanya menganggapku sebagai pria buruk rupa, tanpa talenta. Sungguh mereka bodoh, menilai sesuatu hanya dari luarnya saja. Padahal, aku lebih terkenal daripada penyanyi opera yang sedang naik daun saat itu.<p>

Bukannya sombong, maksudku, siapa sih yang tidak mengenal Phantom of the Opera?

Sosok yang ditakuti dan disegani di dunia opera yang penuh dengan persaingan. Sosok yang senantiasa meneror para pemain maupun penikmat dalam dunia tersebut. Siapa yang akan menyangka, bahwa Phantom of the Opera tak lebih dari pemuda buruk rupa, dan tanpa talenta yang sering mereka lewati dah cemooh di jalan. Aku tersenyum, hingga sosok identikal di depanku juga ikut menapakkan senyumnya yang lebih tepat disebut seringai. Pantulan kaca tersebut menampakkan aku, Naruto.

Yeah, pemuda dengan rambut kuning keemasan kusam, dan tak bercahaya. Terkesan lepek, apalagi dengan 3 garis melintang yang terdapat di kedua sisi pipiku. Tak ada ubahnya dengan kumis kucing yang ditempelkan ke wajah manusia. Kulitku juga, berwarna cokelat. Tak umum bagi masyarakat di daerah ini, mengingat tak ada laut yang cukup dekat untuk disinggahi hanya sekedar untuk menghitamkan kulit. Perawakanku pun termasuk terhambat bagi pemuda seumuranku.

Aku..tak menarik.

Kualihkan pandanganku dari cermin yang tadi aku pandangi, seakan hanya dengan memandangnya lebih lama lagi akan membuatku muak. Sekali lagi, aku bersiap-siap memulai hari, setelah berganti pakaian yang lebih pantas pastinya. Oh—pasti ada yang mengganjal di pikiranmu, eh? Mengapa aku, seorang yang buruk rupa masih dengan percaya diri keluar dari cangkang kecil yang kusebut rumah ini?

Jawabannya hanya satu, Sasuke.

Siapa dia? Seiring dengan langkahku menuju tempat dimana aku bekerja, aku kembali menggali ingatan saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

Sangat hijau, muda dan bertalenta. Kulitnya yang mulus bagaikan porselen semakin bersinar saat siang hari, saat aku pertama kali menjatuhkan pandanganku kepadanya. Masih jelas di ingatanku saat Sasuke menjabarkan impian-impiannya, dengan pipi yang bersemu dan mata yang berbinar karena senang.

Dan siapa aku berani menolak permintaannya?

Singkat kata, aku menerima permintaan Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang dan ini sudah bulan ketiga semenjak aku menjadi pelatih vokal Sasuke. Manik biru lautku memandang keramaian yang terjadi di sekitarku, kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang tanpa memikirkan satu sama lain. Disini, sekarang, mereka bertindak seakan tak mempedulikan atau menaruh hormat padaku.

Namun, siapa yang tahu bagaimana mereka bertindak saat mengetahui bahwa akulah dibalik sosok yang disegani di dunia opera?

Seringai tipis otomatis tersemat di wajahku setiap mengingat hal tersebut, dan seringai itu tak kunjung hilang saat aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah berdiri di depan bangunan tua yang aku tuju. Dimana di dalamnya terdapat seseorang yang membuatku rela melakukan apapun.

Aku pun melangkah masuk, sambil menyapa beberapa orang yang masuk dalam jarak pandangku. Tsche—palsu. Seakan aku tak tahu bagaimana mereka membicarakan tentang rupaku dibelakang. Aku kembali mengatur ekspresi wajahku menjadi datar. Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus profesional. Baru saja aku akan menarik handel pintu di sebelah kirku saat tiba-tiba suara yang sangat kusuka dan kenal menyerukan namaku.

**Sasuke**.

* * *

><p>Mezzo Forte : Teknik memainkan piano dengan menekan tuts sangat keras<p>

Mezzo Piano : Teknik memainkan piano dengan menekan tuts sangat lembut

Tulang Nasal : Tulang hidung

Tulang Frontal : Tulang dahi

Tulang Mandibula : Tulang rahang bawah

Arteri Ulnaris : Arteri sekitar pergelangan tangan

* * *

><p>Wohohooo selesai juga chapter 1 yg dibikin oleh Mademoiselle Ashamaru dan Mademoiselle Niigo S -_-v<p>

Coba deh baca fic ini sambil dengerin lagunya Michael Crawford sama Sarah Brightman yg judulnya Phantom of The Opera, woh berasa banget deh nuansa operanya hehe.

Jangan ngeflame author yg masih newbie ini ya-_-

Merci :D


End file.
